


Bottle of Whiskey

by TakaiTotem



Series: Generic Unrequited Love [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: Maybe, out of the millions of people that he saved in this world, maybe he could save himself





	Bottle of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm fucking depressed. And this story basically tells the reason why.  
> Whoop-de-fucking-doo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I love MJ and I love Spideychelle. I just needed an outlet for my emotions. I did not mean to bash Michelle at all. And, while their break-up probably sent Peter over the edge, remember, it wasn't purely Michelle who caused this. She was a big reason, but this boy has lost his parents, he watched his uncle die, he watched his fellow Avengers die, and he lost his mentor.

He lost her. Although he should've expected, he lost everyone.

They were graduating soon. She was on her way to Harvard. He was on his way to MIT. It wouldn't work out, and they both knew it.

That didn't make it any easier.

Things began to change. Slowly, very subtly, things began to change.

Skype calls that went into at least three in the morning suddenly became one or two texts every few days.

Whenever they talked, she acted the same. And he began to wonder if it was all in his head, if maybe he hadn't completely lost her and maybe he could fix things. Maybe, out of the millions of people that he saved in this world, maybe he could save himself.

Then, one day, she showed up with another boy and he felt his heart and soul  _shatter_.

She didn't talk to him anymore. The last decent words she spoke to him were, "We weren't going to last."

And almost a year later, she began to move on. Right before they were to graduate. Right before they were off to college.

Ned comforted him whenever he could. He gave updates on MJ- Michelle- whenever Peter asked.

Betty Brant set her up with the guy recently, just long enough after they broke up.

She blocked him on every social media platform, but he had a feeling. His spidey-senses fucking warned him.

It was all his fault. He didn't make enough time for her. He expected her to be far too lenient with him; with Spider-Man.

She began to hate him not too long after their break-up. He began to ignore her just as much as she ignored him. She detested that.

Then he ended up telling Ned far too much and she found out.

She called him a piece of shit and wanted him to suffer for what he did to her.

He doesn't blame her.

He didn't block her on Instagram. And she didn't care enough to block him. She was done.

He wanted to hang on. But of course, leave it to Spider-Man to hang on for far too long.

Every night he would indulge in the riskiest of activities, from jumping off the highest skyscraper to driving down the fast lanes at ninety miles per hour.

Sometimes, he'd look at her and see a small piece of the old MJ. The one he loved.

But this girl- this woman- was a stranger to him. The glares she gave him and the constant abuse at the Decathlon meetings proved it.

She was with someone who was good for her. Tall, handsome, honest, and average.

Everything he wasn't.

He looked through Tony's-  _another person he lost_ - collection of liquor from his drunken days and tried to down a whole bottle of whiskey. It burned his throat, but he just fucking smiled.

As he sat at the top of the Empire State Building, he watched the sun begin to set. The empty bottle was laying beside him. He stared.

And screamed.

And cried.

He lost his parents. He lost Ben. He lost Tony. He lost his friends. He lost Michelle Jones.

His grades were plummeting. Not even being Spider-Man brought him the same joy that it once did.

He felt alone. Ned truly had no idea how he felt.

He didn't even care enough to tell his best friend who was almost like a brother. The Filipino boy already had enough to worry about. Superheroes aren't supposed to be this dramatic. Superheroes aren't supposed to  _break-_

He grabbed the bottle and squeezed it hard enough to fully shatter the glass container. The shards pierced into his fingers and palms and the scabs that already covered both of his wrists.

He wasn't wearing his Web-Shooters.

Suddenly, even with his quick-thinking being impaired by the alcohol, he thought of a brilliant idea.

He jumped.


End file.
